The Beginning of the End
by dracomalfoylover14
Summary: What if voldemort had a daughter? what if that daughter was one of the most powerful wizards of our time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"They found her, my lord" worm tale informed, bowing to the pale man in the chair.  
"Bring her in!" hissed the voice from the red leather chair. Seconds passed as the two guards dragged the brunette through the door.  
"Ugh, get off of me!" she pushed off the guards and stood before the man.  
"Tsk tsk, Taneur. How many times have I told you not to go through the gate?!" Taneur rolled her eyes at her father. She has been there since she was 12 that was the day her mother was killed. The same day she was kidnapped.  
"I'm sorry, father" she lowered her head, not being able to look through his gaze.  
He stood up and whispered in her ear,

"I will not tell you again… next time I'll kill you." She knew the threat was empty he wouldn't do anything that would ruin her precious power. If it wasn't for the fact that she was one of the most powerful wizards out there, he would've killed her long ago.  
"Yes father, it won't happen again."  
"Good. Now go change, there is a meeting being held tonight and your required to be there."  
She groaned in disgust if there was anything she hated more than being watched 24/7 by the guards it's the death eater meetings….. so so boring. Trudging to the door, she walked toward her room. She opened her closet door looking through her clothes. If she was going to this awful at least she would be going in style. Taneur grabbed the black jeans and black halter top that showed off her tattoos rather nicely. She had a dragon that lead from her upper back just peaking out of her neck. She had another one on the side of her left side stomach it was a picture of a cross with wings on it. Grabbing her converse, she looked in the mirror and decided she would put her hair up in a messy bun showing off her industrial nicely (bar that went through her left ear). The black eye shadow and eyeliner popped her bright green eyes out nicely but also giving her that dark look. She was ready to face the crowd who all withered in fear at the sight of her. Grabbing the cloak and putting the hood up, she walked out the door. She was late…again he was not going to be pleased. Opening the door, there was at least 50 deatheaters sitting in the dark black chairs. The only one who was speaking was father dear which meant he was in the middle of a speech which she interrupted….fuck. "Oh, Taneur! Wonderful of you to join us."  
Pushing the head of the cloak off and nodding to the crowd, smiling charmingly she glowered, "I wouldn't miss it" he just stared. I sat down next to the only seat not occupied which was the one next to daddy.  
"As I was saying, Lucius, I think it's time to initiate Draco, after all he is seventeen," looking at Lucius, I knew that was the last thing he wanted for his boy. I liked Lucius, he was few of the deatheaters I could stand. Him, the Zambinis and Bellatrix.  
"Are you sure my lord? I mean he just turned seventeen?" Oh bad mistake Lucius. Never question him. I made that mistake and I got a scar on my back because of it.  
"Are you questioning me!!!???" he screamed. I knew I had to do something.  
"Father….." some of the deatheateters gasped. They've never heard me talk at any of these gatherings before, I had no reason to, but now I did. "I think what is trying to say is that Draco is just not ready to take on a mission. I mean I wouldn want him to hurt that pretty face." She said sarcastickly. Thinking back he honestly couldn hurt her anymore. Voldemort looked at her.

"What are you hiding Taneur?" Trying to look as innocent as possible, searching through her mind no way getting out of this one. "Im just stating the fact that you and I both know that the probability of mini malfoy failing is huge. Why send him out when he's not ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Awesome awesome. Nothing like being locked in done in half beaten to

death. After I talk back to the man calls himself my father he would

give me a sly grin sometimes I think me homesick way he enjoys being

sh*t out of me.

Sometimes I think god was playing with me, that this was just some

sick dream and I'd wake up any day. But the bruises and the pain prove

differently. I knew this was real. When I first arrived four years ago

some people question whether you want I was actually his daughter. I

don't think he knew he'd even had a daughter

Or if he did he wanted me kept a secret I mean no one wants to know

that Voldemort got hormonal with sexual needs. But the true was he

fell in love... That's right ladies and gentleman shall you read the

sentence over you heard me right prince of ice fell in love with a

muggle no less. When I was a little girl my mother would tell me

stories before I went to bed. I had just started school in a muggle

school back then I had no idea that I had any power at all...

Okay that's a lie sure I could levitate objects with my mind and I

accidentally set my tv on fire while watching housewives of new

jersery. What? I hate Danielle. My mom was alittle freaked out. Anyway

I was in school my first day. I was so excited. Walking through the

door we were told to sit down. One by one kids were told to stand up

say there name age and what there parents did. Everyone went saying

there names ages and what there parents did. It was my turn so I stood

up and said said my name and age and how my mothers a maid at a hotel.

I sat down and the kid next to me asked what my dad did and I didn't

know how to answer him. I didn't know my father. I didn know his name

how him and mommy met. And at that moment I wondered why why wasn't he

with us. I told my self as soon as I got home I'd find out.

When I got home I just could bring myself to ask. That night we sat

on my bed like always and she asked what story I wanted to read. I

asked how her and mom met. She froze either because she didn want to

tell me or she was surprised that I asked. She looked like she was

collecting her words. " your father and I, it's difficult to explain.

Um... I was walking in the market one day carrying one to many

groceries. I wasn't really watching were I was going but out of

nowhere a man in a black cloak ran into me. All the bags falling to

the ground and falling out of there bags. The man was going to walk

away but I started screaming yes screaming at this complete stranger I

mean you don't just run into a lady and not help pick up her bags it's

just rude so I told him just that. He pulled or his cloak off and I

was surprised just how good-looking. He actually was. At

that moment I fell in love with him, I don't know why or how but I

did. I asked for his name and he glared at looking at me as if I was

un worthy of such an honor. I was young and naive only 24"


End file.
